Christmas Gif
by J.K.Fraanchi
Summary: Esta historia contiene romanticismo navideño, entre otros. Originalmente fue escrita el 2013 y publicada en facebook,pero ahora está publicada en esta nsta tres partes en un solo capítulo. One Shot. USUK. Mpreg


Este Fanfic lo tengo guardado desde la Navidad 2013, y como ese día hubo problemas en Fanfiction, solo lo subí a Facebook. Ahora he tomado la decisión de editarlo y subirlo.

Christmas Gift:

Arthur paseaba tomado del brazo de Alfred, en una larga y concurrida calle por la cual en ambas veredas había comercio y no transitaban automóviles ya que estaba habilitada para peatones. Se sentía el frio viento de diciembre chocar en contra las mejillas, y la nieve cubría de blanco las calles. Era víspera de navidad, y ambos amantes salieron por las compras de la fecha.

Al americano le llamó la atención un gran árbol de navidad que había en el centro de la calle, en una placita decorada de verde y rojo. Ambos angloparlantes se separaron para buscar regalos por su cuenta, fijando dicho árbol como punto de encuentro, no sin antes darse un corto beso. Y aquí es donde comienza esta navideña historia donde ambos intentan encontrar un buen regalo para su amante.

Advertencias: esta historia contiene Mpreg, Romanticismo de Navidad, estupideces random de la autora, entre otros. Tiene tres partes, porque es una idea original de navidad y bueno, más que nada eso. Lo escribí desde el computador de mis padres y no lo pude revisar… y bueno…¡Feliz Navidad!

Parte 1: Alfred.

Me he separado de Arthur para ir a comprarle un lindo regalo de navidad. Entre los dos, ya le hemos comprado a los demás; A Francis, Mathew, Kiku, y bueno… todos ellos. Solo me falta encontrar el regalo perfecto para la persona, o en este caso, la nación más importante, y de verdad que no hablo de estados unidos, porque ese soy yo. Me refiero a Arthur. Nos separamos para poder encontrarnos un regalo el uno al otro,! pero no se me ocurre que regalarle! Ya tiene un juego de loza para té de porcelana que le di para su cumpleaños, libros le estoy comprando todo el tiempo, también tiene muchos peluches que le he regalado, incluyendo un oso y un conejo gigante que fueron regalos de días de san Valentín.

No quiero darle algo sencillo, como siempre me dice. Mi deber como su héroe, es demostrarle todo lo que lo amo con el más mejor regalo que exista. El problema, es que ya le he dado todo. Tenemos una hermosa y grade casa en Norteamérica, una elegante casa con parcela en Inglaterra, cada uno tiene un auto, incluso ya ha coleccionado todas las plantas que quería para su jardín. Tiene linda ropa, ni siquiera le faltan cosas para su gato. Ya no sé que puedo darle, que sea especial y que nadie más pueda darle.

Acabo de pasar por una tienda donde venden el set de Thor 2, el juego que quiero tener… no, tengo que concentrarme en pensar algo que le guste a Iggy… algo que sea lindo y que le guste tanto como para que terminemos después de la festividad en el cuarto, como lo hemos hecho tantas veces. Solo que esas veces, tenía el regalo indicado, esta vez es diferente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que pueda gustarle.

Entro a una tienda de electrónica, tal vez si le compro algún aparato tecnológico que pueda gustarle o serle útil, logre desbloquear "sexo de agradecimiento" como lo hice la navidad pasada, solo que esta vez, tiene una estrella más de dificultad para poder desbloquear ese ítem.

Tal vez, si le regalo un teléfono celular nuevo a mi novio… no, solo hay teléfonos con pantalla táctil, y a Arthur le gusta usar con teclas, por algo tiene ese viejo blackberry. Tal vez un tablet.. oh no, el mismo problema. ¿Una cámara fotográfica? ... no, creo que no. Aunque le regale eso, no creo que le guste o le saque mucho provecho. Mejor iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, en una de esas encuentro algo que le pueda gustar.

Abandono la tienda, y paso por un sector familiar, donde muchos niños jugaban. Me siento en una banca, a mirar como los pequeños corres y se arrojan nieve. De repente, un pequeño de no más de dos años, que apenas puede mantenerse en pie, es empujado por un chico más grande. El pequeño comienza a llorar fuertemente. Veo como su madre corre a tomarlo en sus brazos, mientras su padre se acerca y le habla para que se calme.

Verlos con su pequeño, paseando como una familia, cuidando y protegiendo de él. Celebrando la navidad con su hijo… me hizo sentir extraño. Sería cool tener un hijo a quien sacar a pasear en la nieve y contarle cuentos de santa Claus. Un hijo vendría bien a nuestra vida de solteros… solteros tal vez ahí esté la respuesta. Esta noche de navidad, si que me arriesgo. El primer paso para poder tener una familia y un pequeño hijo, es dejar de ser un soltero.

Rápidamente, corro a la joyería más cercana, necesito comprar un anillo para pedirle matrimonio a Arthie. ¡Espero que acepte! Desde hace mucho he pensado en tomar el riesgo de declararme a Arthur y pedirle matrimonio, pero ahora que es navidad y no se me ocurre que regalarle, espero que funcione. Compro un anillo de oro con un diamante verde, de una tonalidad similar a la de los ojos de Iggy. Salgo feliz de la tienda, he encontrado el regalo perfecto para mi novio, que espero que pronto sea mi esposo. Llego al árbol de navidad, y ahí estaba Arthur esperándome, levanta la mirada y se sonroja al verme, luego voltea el rostro y espera a que llegue para que regresemos a casa a esperar que sea media noche.

Parte 2: Arthur.

Alfred se fue, con la mitad de los obsequios a comprar uno para mí. Ahora yo iré por mi lado a comprar uno para él. No debe ser difícil. Tengo dos opciones, ir a una juguetería o a una tienda de consolas por un videojuego. Creo que la juguetería queda más cera. Mientras más pronto le compre su regalo, más luego podré ir a casa. Me he sentido muy mal estos días, y ayer vomité dos veces. Camino hasta la juguetería. Es enorme y está llena de niños corriendo de un lado a otro con cajas de juguetes en sus manos. Busco algo que pueda gustarle a Alfred, tal vez en la zona de aliens, o de héroes. Lo bueno, es que es tan infantil y predecible, que cada año, en cada fecha logro hacerle feliz y regalarle lo que más desea. Me acerco a la zona de juguetes estreno y ahí está, el juego que quiere desde hace mucho: El set de Thor 2.

Luego de tomar y pagar el juguete, me puse a esperar que lo envuelvan, cuando un fuerte mareo me viene. Pido usar el baño, y como ya cancelé el producto, me dejan pasar al baño de clientes. Entro corriendo, y me mojo un poco la cara, a pesar de que hace mucho frio y está lleno de nieve, esto me refresca demasiado. Luego de que salgo del baño y retiro el paquete, le doy propina a la joven que lo envolvió y me dirijo a la farmacia, aún tengo tiempo para llegar al árbol navideño. Camino por las calles, siento un poco de frío. La farmacia queda hacia el otro lado de la calle, por lo que debo regresar tres cuadras para poder llegar. Solo espero que no esté tan llena.

Llego a la farmacia y compro aspirina, un jarabe para la fiebre, y por si acaso, un test de embarazo. Oí hace un tiempo que las naciones, sin importar su género, pueden procrear, y ya que hemos hecho el amor constantemente hace poco con Al, y que me he sentido mal, prefiero estar seguro antes que nada. Hace una semana, mientras esperaba a que me atiendan en el dentista, tomé una revista al azar, y dentro de ella había un quiz de "como saber si estás embarazada" y resulta que los síntomas son exactamente los mismos que he tenido esta semana.

Salgo de la farmacia, y regreso las tres cuadras hasta llegar al árbol a esperar a Alfred. Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, incertidumbres como ¿Qué pasa si de verdad espero a un bebé? ¿Alfred lo aceptará? ¿Podrá vivir tranquilo siendo hijo de dos naciones? ¿ y Qué sucedería si sale todo mal y mi embarazo no llega a término, como le pasó a Kiku? La verdad… es que estoy muy asustado, y entumido. Me abrazo a mí mismo, espero mucho tiempo, las ideas rondan en mi cabeza, la inseguridad de que Alfred no acepte al pequeño, en caso de estar encinta, y me abandone y me mande de regreso a Londres… el recuerdo, de Alfred abandonándome y pidiéndome que me marche. Levanto la mirada, y veo que ha llegado. Rápidamente, miro hacia cualquier otro lado y luego regresamos a casa ambos.

Parte 3: Intercambio.

Faltaban tan solo dos minutos para navidad. Alfred estaba emocionado, se puso su mejor traje, ya que esa noche le propondría matrimonio a su amado. Por otro lado, a Arthur se le frustraron un poco los planes, ya que Alfred abrió una esquina del paquete y supo que su regalo era el juego de Thor. Por suerte, el inglés tenía un as bajo la manga: En la tarde, después de que llegaron de hacer las compras, Alfred fue a enviar los regalos al correo y comprar la cena navideña. Arthur se quedó en la casa, con la excusa de ordenar, cuando claramente fue a hacer su test que compró en la farmacia, el cual salió positivo. Luego de derramar algunas lágrimas de emoción, decidió guardar el test en una cajita de regalo, para enseñárselo a Alfred cuando fuese media noche.

Alfred estaba usando un sweater navideño que Arthur le había tejido el año anterior, mientras que Arthur usaba uno que Alfred le compró para que no se pase de frio por las tardes. Apenas dieron las doce en el reloj de la sala de la casa de Alfred, ambos novios, que por cierto estaban sentados juntos en el sofá grande, sacaron sus regalos para intercambiarlos, y al igual que todos los años, contaban hasta tres luego del intercambio, y los abrían al mismo tiempo. Alfred reía para sí mismo, pues formaría su familia, y ya sabía el que Arthur le había comprado el set de Thor 2. Arthur estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Alfred.

Al igual que todos los años, cada uno colocó el regalo sobre sus piernas. Alfred se sorprendió al ver que Arthur sacó un estuche envuelto más pequeño que el set que había visto horas atrás. Intercambiaron sus cajitas y contaron hasta tres para abrirlos. En ese preciso instante, los dos sintieron como se les salía el corazón.

Arthur no podía creerlo, una vez que abrió el paquete y la cajita, vio en anillo, y una tarjeta pequeña con forma de hamburguesa, que en su interior decía "Marry Me… I want a family with u" sus mejillas se coloraron aun más rojo que las botas navideñas colgadas llenas de caramelos sobre la chimenea. Alfred, cuando abrió la caja y vio el test marcando positivo, u una nota en papel dorado que decía "Congratulations, you will be father" no daba más de la emoción. Feliz era poco para lo que sentía.

Ambos dejaron sus regalos a un lado, y se abrazaron fuertemente, seguido de un largo y apasionado beso, ambos habían recibido el mejor regalo de sus vidas. El mejor regalo de navidad, para ser exactos. Alfred abrazó nuevamente a Arthur, y le prometió cuidar de él y de su pequeño, mientras que Arthur aceptó casarse con Alfred, y ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Alfred no lo abandonaría nuevamente, y que podría cuidar y criar juntos, como un matrimonio… como una familia, a su pequeño o pequeña en camino. 

Tadaa (?


End file.
